


Stargazing

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bucky is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Bucky and reader remember the time they first met, their first date and their first kiss.





	Stargazing

It’s night. The moon is shining brightly, so are the stars in the vast dark night sky. The night is warm, and crickets are chirping in the long grass around the meadow. You and Bucky are comfortably laying on the blanket stargazing. Well, Bucky is stargazing your attention is focused on something else. 

One of his hands is behind his head, with other hand is lazily tracing invisible patterns on the small of your back while you are partially laying on his chest. Your hands folded underneath your chin as you’re gazing at him with dreamy eyes.

You could see Bucky smiling, biting his bottom lip as he fought against the urge to smile even more. He had noticed your heart eyes a while ago but didn’t say anything. His heart swelled with love. He couldn’t believe that he had taken you out on this date night stargazing, and most of the time you were looking at him instead of the stars.

“Doll?” Bucky moved his gaze from the dark, starry night sky down to you.

“Hm?” You curiously tilted your head to one side.

“You know that the stars are up there in the sky, right?” He asked teasingly pointing up at the countless scattered bright stars in the sky. 

“Of course, I know that.” You smiled.

“Then why do you keep staring at me?” His eyebrows raised in amusement.

“I’m not staring. I’m admiring.” You corrected, he looked so dreamy in the pale moonlight you couldn’t help yourself admiring him. The truth was you could never get tired of looking at him the same way he couldn’t get tired of looking at you.

“Why would you look at me if you can look at the stars?”

“I’m sorry, but have you seen yourself?”

“Every day in the mirror.” He laughed his chest rumbling underneath you.

“Then you know why I can’t take my eyes of off you.” You lifted yourself up from your spot where you were lying on his chest to meet his lips for a quick kiss.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” He asked, looking into your eyes, cradling your cheek and neck.

“Stop that, you’re making me blush.” You smiled shyly, nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck.

“You look cute when you’re blushing.” He laughed, his fingers dancing over your back. “My cutie pie.”

“Stop, or I’m going home.” You murmured against his neck, feeling your cheeks getting warmer and turning light crimson. Teasing and getting you flustered was one of Bucky’s favorite things.

“Hmm, I think I could convince you to stay here with me.” He chuckled, knowing you wouldn’t go anywhere. Not that you actually could walk back home considering you were in a middle of nowhere. 

You playfully rolled your eyes and kissed him softly again, before you lied down on your back next to him on the blanket, finally looking at the bright stars in the sky.

“So adorable.” He chuckled. “That was the last time...tonight.” He promised when you looked at him like you were about to kill him. “Look, a falling star,” Bucky pointed at the sky. “Make a wish.” He closed his eyes for a moment wishing for something. You did the same.

“What did you wish for?” You asked, turning to him and propping your head on your hand.

“I can’t tell otherwise it won’t come true.“

“Come on, you can tell me.” You didn’t let go. “Pretty please?” You innocently batted your lashes.

“Nope.” He said, popping the ‘p’.

“Fine, keep your secrets.” You laid back down.

“Remember how we met?” Bucky asked, sitting up and turning to you.

“Yeah, we tried to kill each other.” You remembered that day on the bridge. It felt like it was ages ago. That Bucky wasn’t the Bucky you knew now. It wasn’t easy at first to come to terms that you were in love with one of the most deadliest assassins in the world, but when he was with you, he turned into the softest, most caring human in the world.

You helped him deal with nightmares staying up late and watching movies all night long. Bucky told you stories about him and Steve about the time before the war, how often Steve would get into trouble and Bucky had to save him. He also talked a lot about his family and how different the times were now compared to back then. Usually, by the dawn, you would fall asleep in each other’s arms.

“Sorry about that.” He looked a little guilty rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hey, I was totally winning.” You grinned.

“Aha, sure keep telling yourself that.” He said with a cocky smile on his face.

“What are you trying to say?” You gasped sitting up squinting your eyes at him, pretending to be offended.

“Okay, Okay.” He put his hands up in surrender. “You were winning.”

“That’s what I thought.” In reality, he almost killed you that day, but something in the back of his mind stopped him. Not letting him finish his mission.

“Do you remember our first date?” He asked with raised eyebrows remembering it.

“Of course, how could I forget that. Steve and Nat sent us on a blind date tired of our constant flirting. When we saw each other, we were so surprised and nervous at first. I don’t know how we didn’t put two and two together when they sent us on a date on the same day and same time and place.”

“Because we didn’t talk much about that. I almost canceled it, because I wanted only you, but Steve threatened to kill me if I wouldn’t go.” He laughed. “I’m so glad I went.”

“We went to a restaurant and after we found our table, you accidentally ran into the waiter knocking all the plates all over the place. One woman even slipped on spaghetti and fell in someone’s lap with her face first, pulling the tablecloth along the way. It was such a mess.” You laughed remembering that catastrophic scene. In Bucky’s defense, he was just trying to be a gentleman by pulling out a chair for you. But as he pulled out the chair, taking a step back, he bumped into a waiter who was carrying a full tray of food. “I thought that only happened in movies.”

“Oh God, that was horrible that poor waiter. I was so mortified after that, I thought you would be embarrassed and walk straight out of there,” He smiled. “But when I turned to look at you, you were dying from laughter.”

"The best date ever.”

“We skipped the restaurant apologizing to everyone and running away from there as fast as we could and went to pizza place instead and later went for a long walk.” He continued.

“I think we walked for four hours or more aimlessly around the city just talking about everything.”

“Yeah, that was great. It felt so good that I could talk to someone who didn’t judge me for my past and the things I had done. I felt so comfortable with you, and I still do.”

“Well, my feet weren’t happy after that.”

“I offered to carry you, but you refused.”

“Of course I refused, people would think you kidnapped me.” You joked making Bucky chuckle shaking his head.

“I walked you to your doorstep and almost chickened out not kissing you. But I thought if I won’t do this here and now I would regret that for the rest of my life and maybe I could never have a chance to do that ever again.”

“We looked in each other's eyes, you leaned closer and I did the same, we bumped our noses because we were going in the same direction, but in the end, it was a good kiss.”

“But hey, it worked, didn’t it? Our third year together and I couldn’t be happier.” Bucky beamed.

You looked at him suspiciously. You knew him well enough to know he had something in mind.

“What?” He asked innocently, sensing your suspicions.

“Buck, Is there a reason you remember all of that?”

“I just…I wanted to ask you something.” He said nervously, fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

“Okay…What?” You eyed him warily.

He reached in his pocket, taking out a small, black velvet box. Your eyes widened thinking this is not what you think it is, or you’re probably dreaming.

He got on one knee, clearing his throat he took your hand in his. “Y/n, we have been together for a while now, and I’m happy with you. I really am. I knew you were the one, and only when I first saw you. You taught me to love again. That was one thing I thought I would never have, but then you walked into my life, turning it upside down. I’m so grateful for that.” He smiled, opening the small box and revealing a ring. “Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

Bucky knew you loved him, but this was a huge step for both of you. He couldn't imagine his life without you anymore. Not after all these years filled with love and tenderness. The slow mornings spent tangled in sheets. Soft touches and lazy kisses, refusing to leave the bed. The late nights spent in each other's embrace, whispering sweet nothings as the night turned into morning.

Before he met you, he could only dream about it. At some point, he gave up on a thought that someday he would meet someone who would accept and love him as he is. But then he met you he dared to dream again.

You looked at him and then at the ring and back at him. “Yes!” You couldn’t believe he actually asked to marry him.

“Yes?” His heart leaped in his chest from happiness.

“Yes! James Buchanan Barnes, I will marry you.” You nodded vigorously, your eyes filling with tears.

“Are you crying?” He got on both of his knees moving closer to you. Cupping your cheek, he gently wiped off the tear that escaped from the corner of your eye.

“No, you’re crying.” You chuckled wiping away the happy tears.

“I’m gonna cry when I’ll see you at our wedding, that’s for sure.” He took your hand. “Let me put on the ring.” He slipped the ring on your finger, smiling widely, not able to contain his joy. Ring fit perfectly, shining in the silver moonlight. 

You lunged forward wrapping your arms around his neck, meeting his lips in a sensual kiss pouring all the emotions into it tackling him over in the process. He fell on his back, wrapping his arms around you and bringing you impossibly close to his chest.

“Took you long enough.” You finally said grinning.

“Was trying to find the perfect ring.”

“I would marry you even with a plastic ring.”

“You deserve so much more than that.” He tucked a hair strand behind your ear that had fallen in front of your face.

“I love you, Bucky.”

“I love you more.” He smiled a cheeky grin. “Future Mrs Barnes.”


End file.
